Every Rose has it's Thorn
by LilyAnna Potter
Summary: Rose Potter now lives with her aunt and uncle and she met her brother, but he lives with the Dursley's. What will happen when they both go to Hogwarts? Why did Dobby come before they even got excepted? Will the truth ever come out? Can they stay together?


Every Rose has its Thorn

Chapter 1: The Dursleys'

"Rose, you are going to stay with the Dursleys' and play with Dudley while we are gone." Said my Uncle as we got into the car.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. And I better hear that you were nice to Dudley."

"But what about their nephew?" I asked.

"He will be very busy in the house. He is like their slave. I gave them permission to punish you if you do something wrong." Uncle Wisent said and I cowered into the back seat. I had only seen their nephew once and my age, but he had to go to school while I was there. He goes to the public high school like me, but I don't know him. The last time I went to the Dursleys' they had hit me many times and Dudley hit me with a bat countless times, but somehow I had gotten away by landing on the roof. We pulled into their driveway. Their nephew is related to me somehow…

"How long will I have to stay?" I asked.

"Only three weeks." Aunt Sarah said and I got in the back and got my bags. My name is Roseanne Lillian Potter. I have jet-black hair and bright green eyes that turn red when I'm angry and purple when I'm scared. My eyes are purple right now. I live with my Aunt and Uncle because my parents just left me with them and it's like they just disappeared of the face of the earth. We live in England.

I knocked on the door. Petunia came out and shoved me in and waved to my aunt and uncle.

"Harry!" Petunia yelled right in my ears. A boy with jet-black hair and green eyes came in. "Show her to her room and I want you to go outside and don't come in until you've cleaned everything out there. I don't want Dudley getting sick." She said and walked away. Harry motioned for me to follow.

"Why do you listen to her like that?" I asked as he led me into a room. I set my stuff on the bed and he looked at me.

"I have to." He said and then he noticed the bruises on my face. "What happened to your face?"

"I get in trouble and get back-handed a lot." I said.

"Oh. Where are your parents?"

"I've never met them. What is your full name?"

"I haven't met mine either. Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Harry Potter."

"My last name is Potter too! I know we are related somehow, because, well, Petunia and Vernon are my aunt and uncle too." I said getting excited.

"That's…wow. Well, I better be getting outside." He said but I caught his shoulder before he could leave.

"I want to help." I said and he looked at me weird.

"Why do you want to do work?" He asked.

"Because, you are the first person I have met that is nice. I want to help." I said and he nodded.

"Aunt Petunia won't let you help…"

"I happen to know that they are leaving the house with Dudley for about three hours." I said and he smiled.

"Okay!"

"You go on outside and when they leave…I'll meet you out there!" I said and he nodded and ran downstairs.

"Rose!" I heard Dudley calling. I ran downstairs.

"What, Dudley?" I asked politely.

"Do you want to go to the zoo with us? My friend Ralph is going to!" Dudley said shaking his big bottom.

"No, I am rather tired. I had to awake at the beginning of dawn. No worries, I shall be alright." I said and he slouched.

"Bye, Rose. If Harry talks to you at all let us know and we will lock him up while you're here." Vernon said and they left. I ran to the window and watched them drive away. I ran to the backyard and Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Harry!" I whisper yelled.

"I'm over here…" He said from behind a tree. I ran over.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Go get the sprinkler and turn it on and put it in the middle of the yard, please." He said and I ran over to the sprinkler and turned it on. I put it in the middle of the yard without getting wet. I ran back over to Harry.

"Then?" I asked. He was pulling weeds from the garden.

"You can do this and I can go clean Dudley's play-set." He said.

"That thing is still standing?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes…" He said and I knelt down in the garden and started pulling weeds.

By the time we were done the Dursleys' were home, but I didn't get inside on time.

"Rose, what were you doing out there?" Vernon asked me. Harry came in behind me and ran into me.

"Sorry…" He muttered and walked away.

"Well?" Vernon asked.

"I took a nap, but when I woke up I was really dizzy and needed fresh air." I said and Dudley smirked.

"I bet you were out there talking to Harry. He is your brother." He said.

"Dudley! You weren't suppose to say that! Go to your room! Don't lie to me, Roseanne! I was told I could slap you and punish you!" Vernon said and backhanded me so hard it knocked me off my feet and tears fell from my eyes, but I wasn't going to back down. I jumped up. My eyes were bright red. They didn't know my eyes turned colors.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!!!" I screamed and ran. Harry met me at the top of the stairs. Tears fell even harder. My face was stinging.

"Are you ok?" He asked and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm f-f-fine." I sniffled.

"It's my fault. I'm going to tell them that." He said but I stopped him.

"No. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I said and walked past him.

**Harry POV**

My sister crying. I couldn't stand it. I knew I had a sister, but I didn't think I would ever find her. I know she is my sister, because that's where she gets the name Lillian. Our Mum's name was Lilly.

I ran downstairs at Uncle Vernon. I pushed him into the wall.

"Why did you do that to her?!" I snarled.

"It was just a punishment!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"For what? Why did she need to be punished? For getting dizzy and having to go outside for air?" I growled.

"Did you talk to her out there?" He asked.

"NO! She didn't! Why did you think that?!"

"I thought she was lying!" He yelled; I went to say something, but I heard something up stairs. I ran up there and shoved open Rose's door. She was sitting on the floor looking at a very ugly little thing.

**Rose POV**

"Shut up! You don't need to hit your head!" I whisper yelled.

"Dobby, is sorry. Dobby didn't mean to break in. Bad Dobby! Harry Potter!"


End file.
